Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting a sight on a firearm, and more particularly to a sight adjustment tool, which is a universal adjustment tool for adjusting, a sight element on different types or size of pistols.
Description of Related Arts
Due to normal wear and tear of a pistol or any inadvertent impact thereof, a sight element mounted at the front end and/or the rear end of a pistol barrel may be misaligned. As a result, the shooter may missed shoot the target via the misaligned sigh element. Therefore, it would be desirable to re-adjust the position of the sight element frequently.
A conventional sight adjustment tool generally comprises a rectangular frame, an attachment clip provided at a base portion of the frame to attach onto a supporting surface so as to retain the frame in position, and a pushing unit provided at a top portion and two side portions of the frame to clamp the pistol barrel within the frame. In particular, the pushing unit comprises a top pusher for movably engaging with the sight element at a top surface of the pistol barrel, and two side pushers for pressing at two side surfaces of the pistol barrel respectively. Therefore, the positions of the side pushers are adjusted to adjust the alignment of the sight element with respect to the pistol barrel. However, the conventional sight adjustment tool has several drawbacks.
Accordingly, different pistol barrels have different side surfaces. Therefore, the conventional sight adjustment tool must be particularly designed for only one type of pistol barrel to match the side pushers with the contour of the side surface of the pistol barrel. In other words, when the shooter has two different pistols, two different sight adjustment tools will be used for sight adjustment respectively. In addition, the conventional sight adjustment tool must require the supporting surface to attach the frame via the attachment clip. Therefore, the conventional sight adjustment tool must be stationary mounted on the surface in order to adjust the sight element of the pistol. In other words, the attachment clip must be provided at the bottom side of the frame for surface attachment. The frame cannot be laid flat on a surface if the surface does not provide any corresponding attachment for the attachment clip. As a result, the user may hold the frame by one hand and adjust the position of the sight element by the other hand. Also, the conventional sight adjustment tool provides limited adjustment displacements for the sight element. Accordingly, the top pusher and the side pushers can only be moved in one direction.